


There is something in your loving that tears down my walls

by JuliaBaggins



Series: Lie down with me and hold me in your arms [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: Credence has a nightmare, Pickett and Newt are there to help him and later there are hugs and flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Book_Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Book_Thief/gifts).



> So I started reading the screenplay today and my need to write Credence being hugged got even stronger...
> 
> For a dear friend to whom I'm sending all the hugs southwards.
> 
> Update: Please take a look at this awesome moodboard she made based on my story: ♡  
> https://bibliophile-extraordinaire.tumblr.com/post/153614669559/there-is-something-in-your-loving-that-tears-down
> 
> Update 2: Thanks to the lovely balaurvestic now also readable in Russian:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4964547

Having nightmares was nothing unusual for Credence, as wasn’t them taking place in a dimly lit subway tunnel. It had been nearly three months since the incident, most of the time spend in Newt’s suitcase, and though he felt safer there than he could remember ever feeling anywhere there hadn’t been a night when he didn’t wake up shaking, a silent scream on his lips, the memory of all this magic trying to rip him apart oh so present in his body.

Though today, it was different. There was no magic directed at him in the dream, no torture – he was just standing there, frozen, forced to do nothing but watch. Watching how Graves directed his wand at Newt, how they were fighting. How it was clear even to him who hadn’t gotten much experience with magic that Newt, the man with the kind eyes he had just met, didn’t stood a chance against who Credence had thought to be his hero. Against the man whom Credence wished to lose this duel so desperately.

And then, Newt was on the floor, trashing around, crying out in pain, but there’s nothing that Credence can _do_ , he was motionless, frozen in his spot… And suddenly, Newt is motionless too. He’s just laying there, limbs at odd angles, his eyes ripped of all of their kindness and their warmth, of their _life…_

 

Credence felt a touch at his cheek, a feather light one, and jerked awake – rapid breathing, trembling, not making a sound. He looked around, shaken from the nightmare, desperate to be convinced that it had been just this, nothing more than another nightmare, that Newt is alright… But Newt isn’t anywhere in sight. Credence heart began to beat even faster, fear making his vision blurry, when there was another touch, this time at his hand. He looked down to where it rested at the pillow and was greeted by the familiar shade of Pickett the bowtruckle.

Pickett watched Credence out of his little brown eyes, considering, before he started to climb up the sleeve of his nightshirt. When he had reached Credence’s shoulder, he reached his branch-like fingers to touch his neck, moving them up and down in an attempt to comfort the shaken man and somehow, it seemed to work. 

 

When Newt got back to the room a few minutes later, he found Credence sitting upright in bed, tracks of tears on his cheeks, quietly talking to the little bowtruckle he held in both of his hands so they were at the same eyelevel. He watched them for a moment before Credence became aware of his company, his eyes meeting Newt’s with something like wonder in his own. Carefully, he sat Pickett down at the bed before he got up, walking towards Newt with desperation written into each of his steps. As soon as he reached the other man he stopped, hesitated, only to find himself wrapped in Newt’s gentle arms.

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you. No one will hurt you, not ever again.”

Credence shifted in Newt’s embrace so he was able to look him in the eyes when he asked him a question, voice slightly shaking.

“And you? Will they hurt you?”

With the last word, Credence’s voice broke, and Newt pulled him close again.

“No, no they won’t. They won’t hurt you and they won’t hurt me. We’re safe here. Safe and sound in a suitcase.”

At that, Credence cracked a watery smile, and Newt ran his hand through his hair in a comforting gesture.

“Would you like to take a walk with me?”, Newt asked, and when Credence nodded, he took his hand in his and started his way. 

And feeling Newt’s hand in his made Credence’s heart beat faster for totally different reasons than it had earlier this night.

 

They had reached a soft hill under a bright moon, occupied by creatures with huge gentle eyes that Credence couldn’t remember the name of at the moment. He just thought about asking Newt when the other man pointed towards the soft grass beneath their feet.

“Want to lay down with me?”

Credence nodded, the hint of a smile forming on his lips, and shortly after, he found himself laying in the grass, his head securely resting at Newt’s chest, listening to his heart. That was beating so amazingly _alive_ that it gave Credence the courage to choose his next words; eyes fixed at the stars above them.

“Thank you, Newt. For everything.” _For letting me stay, for seeing more than a danger or a potential weapon in me, for showing me that letting someone else get close to you doesn’t have to hurt. Thank you for saving my life with your smiles every day._

Newt kept quiet and placed a feather light kiss in Credence’s hair that had started to get curly as he hadn’t cut it since he had started to life with Newt. He liked it that way, seeing his own reflection and seeing… maybe not someone else than the boy he used to be, but someone _more._ More than someone to hit and use and call a freak and be afraid of. Someone who had soft, curly hair and lips that had slowly learned to smile again and who could lay under the stars and listen to the sounds of animals he couldn’t have dreamed of before meeting the walking miracle that was Newt Scamander.

 

Credence turned around a bit, shifted closer into Newt’s chest, when his eyes landed on a few flowers growing in the grass. They were white, _glowing_ , like each of them would be inhabited by a tiny sun. These flowers were so beautiful, Credence couldn’t turn his eyes away – and when Newt followed Credence’s gaze and saw what he was looking at, he smiled. 

Carefully, Newt reached towards the flowers and picked one up, cradling it in his hand, the light in it still glowing. With a smile even brighter, he placed the flower in Credence’s hair, earning a surprised sound from him.

Credence thought about the situation he was in at the moment – he was inside a suitcase, laying on soft grass, a night sky above him, cuddled up with Newt who didn’t need a wand to be the most magical person Credence had ever meet. Someone had actually put a flower in his hair, and if Credence should have defined happiness, he would have chosen this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Adele's "Sweetest Devotion".
> 
> Nice comments would make my day ❤


End file.
